


Day they saved us

by nezusion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is set 3 years into the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezusion/pseuds/nezusion
Summary: Pidge and Lance are captured by the Galra. Will the others get to them in time?





	Day they saved us

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to old juliet simms whilst writing this so the title only seemed appropriate

The paladins and Allura where all huddled in the the kitchen, save for Coran who was maintaining the ship, (something about the Healing Pods needing a check up) taste testing another one of Hunk's questionable recipes. They were having an easy few days after their latest battle against the Galra, which put them all very much on edge. They were used to having a day or two at most off after an immense battle, but they most definitely weren't used to a week off. There were no distress signals, no near by plants looking for an alliance or Galra fleets. Everything was very hush-hush.

The green paladin decided to voice her thoughts, knowing that everyone in the room had been feeling the same as her. "You know," Pidge started, keeping her eyes very much fixated on her laptop screen, "This is strange. Really strange. Not that i'm complaining about all this time off, but it just doesn't feel right not having the Galra hot on our tail every waking tick."

"True, but let's enjoy it whilst it lasts," Allura said, shovelling a spoon full of fluorescent sludge into her mouth.

"I still think we should keep our guards up. The Galra could be planning something massive." Shiro said calmly.

"I second with Allura on that one!" Lance butted in, pointing this spoon in the Princesses direction, "As much as I trust your judgement, Shiro, my me time is also very important to me."

Hunk snorted, swallowing his mouthful of weird space food before saying, "Me time? More like Keith time." A violent red coated both Keith and Lance's checks. "Yeah, these walls aren't exactly sound proof." Pidge teased from her seat next to a giggling Allura.

"Oh my God." Keith groaned, muffled as he buried his head into the crook of Lance's neck. This caused the latter to giggle at his boyfriends embarrassment. "Awh, babe, you're so cute." The cuban boy cooed.

"You two are disgusting," Hunk says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah. Tone down the PDA?" Shiro questioned.

"That's like asking a mother to kill her first born baby, Shiro. There was really no point in asking that." Pidge giggled. She closed the lid of her laptop and looked up at her friends, tucking a few stray strands of blonde hair behind her ear that had come lose from her ponytail throughout the day.

"Pidge is right," Allura chimed in.

"When is she not?" Keith muffled from Lance's neck.

The quite and easy atmosphere of the kitchen was quickly broken by an ear piecing bang. The entire room jumped at the volume. Lance spoke first.

"Holy shit! What was that?" Lance screeched, looking as is he'd just seen a ghost. Keith lifted his head from his boyfriends shoulder and said, "Probably Coran. We'd better go check and make sure he isn't hurt."

"That's a good idea." Shiro said as he stood up from his chair and made his way to the doorway, the rest of the group following in tow.

"He did say he was checking over the healing pods, so he's probably still in there." Hunk piped in, following the rest of his team down the hall to the medical room.

As they stepped foot in the room the state of it was awful; there was broken glass everywhere and bullet holes in the wall, but by far the worst thing about it all was the image of Coran bleeding out on the floor.

"Coran!" Allura shouts as she runs over to him to inspect the damage. It looked like a bullet wound but lucky it had only grazed the side of his abdomen, though it still looked extremely deep and painful if the blood was an indication.

"Coran, what happened?!" Shiro says frantically, still stood by the other paladins who where, too, unable to move, feet frozen to the floor at the sight of Coran surrounded by a puddle of his own blood.

"Galra," He grunted as he tried to sit up straight, though after a couple of attempts he eventually gave into the shooting pain in his left side and laid back down on the floor before continuing. "I don't kn-know how, but they're on the ship."

The paladins soon kicked into action after hearing this news. Lance and Pidge agreed to stay and protect the Princess and help her fix up Coran whilst Shrio, Hunk and Keith set off to find the intruders.

"We need to stop the bleeding some ho-Lance give me your jacket!" The green paladin's voice was practically dripping in fear; she sounded so utterly terrified and it made Lance's heart shatter. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared too. Hell, he was shitting bricks! Three of his closest friends-His family-are somewhere in the castle trying to single handedly defeat a flock of  
Galra soldiers while Coran bleeds out in front of him.

"Right, right," He agreed as he swiftly took of his beloved jacket and handed it to Pidge.

She takes it off of him with shaky hands before quickly scrunching it up into an messy ball. "Allura, i'm going to need you to apply as much pressure as you can to the wound," She demonstrates with the jacket, trying to ignore the pained grunts Coran let out. "Lance and I are going to guard the door, but with neither of us having our bayards on us we're practically useless."

The Princess could do nothing more than nod as she continued to apply pressure to Coran's wound.

"There's got to be something we can defend ourself with. Anything." The blue paladin was frantically searching around the room in hopes of finding a weapon. The green paladin, on the other hand, was stood by the doorway on the look out for any Galra.

"Nothing. Pidge there's nothing!" Lance's voice broke. "Lance, please just calm down!" She yelled back from her position at the door, "We'll be fine. Keith, Hunk and Shiro are probably doing a great job at holding them off. We just have to make sure nothing gets to Allura or Coran," Pidge walked over to Lance and stood in front of him, "Even if worst come to the worst and we do get attacked, i'm sure our hand to hand combat will suffice." She lightly punches his arm, trying to make light of the situation. Lance scoffed and make his way over to Coran and Allura.

"How's he holding up?" Lance asked as he knelt down to their level, Pidge doing the same.

"Not too well," Allura states calmly, trying to keep up her professional facade. "He seems to be in a lot of pain and his breathing is laboured." She moves her right hand from the position on Coran's abdomen to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I would suggest a healing pod but," Pidge gestures to the state of the room, "If that's anything to go by, the healing pods are probably out of commission."

"Don't be so sure, Pidge," Lance stands up with a click of his knees and makes his way over to one of the healing pods. "We haven't checked them, so they could still work." Lance says as he taps the metal side of the pod.

"Lance, do you even know how to work one of them?" Pidge sighed from her spot on the floor.

"Well, not exactly, but it can't be too hard ca-" Lance was cut of by a loud gun shot.

Two rather tall, galran soldier makes their way into the medical bay, both heavily armed with both blasters, swords and knives. Pidge and Lance both jump into action and block off the Princess and her injured advisor from harms way.

"Well, well," One of the galran soldiers says, "Must be our lucky day." He laughs, walking closer to both paladins.

"Two unarmed paladins? Well i'll never," The second soldier laughs along. "What'd you say? Take the paladins and leave the Princess?" He smirks, facing his comrade.

"Sounds like a plan. Lotor would appreciate this more than just the Princess."

As the soldiers draw closer the more panicked the paladins became; neither of them being brilliant in hand to hand combat. Shiro had been pushing and pushing them all to train, but neither Lance or Pidge saw much of a point in it. Until now.

Lance could see Pidge visibly trembling from the corner of his eyes, her fists clenched in front of her in a defence stance ready to attack at any moment. Her knuckles were white from how hard she had them clenched and her bottom lip started to bleed from all the nervous biting.

But before Lance could process it, the nervous looking Pidge soon turned into an angry looking one. With what could only be described as a poor excuse for a battle cry that left the green paladins sore, blood stained lips, she ran head first at one of the Galran soldiers. Lance followed suit, going in to punch the second soldier, but his wrist was caught in a bone crushing grip. Lance winces and tries his best to get out of the hold, only to have his arm bent behind his back and a knife pressed to his throat.

"Prince Lotor would probably prefer it if you were alive, but wouldn't mind either way, so do as I say or you're dead." The Galra spat into Lance's ear, "Same goes for the green paladin. Step out of line and you both get it."

The soldier moved the blade from Lance's throat to carefully move his head to the side with the flat side of the knife to make him aware of his friends current situation.

Pidge was pinned against the floor, her arm being held painfully by the Galra and a blaster pressed against the centre of her back but he couldn't help but notice how terror stricken Allura looked. Her normally gorgeously tan skin looked sickly and pale, her eyes were red rimmed and her hands covered in Coran's blood. Lance really wanted to reach out to her but couldn't. He didn't want to step out of line and risk both his and Pidge's lives. So, begrudgingly, he nodded.

He kept his eyes down at the floor as the two galra soldiers escorted both paladins out of the room. Lance did not see where he was taken to, caring more about the dirt on his shoes and pain in his arm to even notice he'd entered a Galra ship.

The next things he knew was darkness as he slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> would you class pidge's hair as blonde?


End file.
